Alice Human Sacrifice
by Dreaming Little Fox
Summary: Mimpi Kecil...yang ingin diingat.../One-shot/Based on Alice Human Sacrifice by Vocaloid/Songfic


Genre : Bingung jadi Horror aja deh

Rated : T

Disclaimer Saya ga memiliki Vocaloid ataupun Alice Human Sacrifice,SuJu juga bukan karena mereka adalah milik SM,Ortu dan mereka sendiri.

Summary "Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was,  
>No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think.<br>'I don't want to disappear this way.  
>How can I make people dream of me?'<br>The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea.  
>'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.'"<p>

Alice Human Sacrifice © Vocaloid

Super Junior © SME

Member SuJu © Mereka sendiri dan ortu mereka

This story © Ezekiel

* * *

><p>Disuatu tempat, tinggal sebuah mimpi kecil. Mimpi yang sangat kecil,<p>

Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang telah memimpikannya. Mimpi kecil itu mulai berpikir.  
>'Aku tidak mau menghilang seperti ini.<br>Bagaimana cara agar orang memimpikan aku?'  
>Mimpi kecil itu terus berpikir dan berpikir, dan sebuah idepun datang.<br>'Aku akan membuat manusia kehilangan diri karena aku, dan membiarkan mereka membuat dunia sendiri' ucap sang Mimpi Kecil dengan sebuah seringai dimukanya.

* * *

><p>Alice pertama adalah seorang namja yang suka bermain game. Dia bermain setiap hari. Hingga akhirnya datang sebuah mimpi kecil yang membawanya masuk kedalam Wonderland. Dia telah membunuh banyak makhluk hingga tak terhitung, dia pikir tempat ini adalah hanya sebuah mimpi. Dia terus berjalan, berjalan, berjalan dan berjalan. Menebas semua benda yang mengganggu jalannya dengan pedang yang ia genggam.<p>

Dimimpi ini, dia adalah seorang ksatria…ksatria berwarna merah. Dia mengenakan armor berwarna silver dengan perpaduan kain warna merah. Armor berwarna silver itu hampir terpenuhi oleh bercak-bercak darah orang yang ia tebas. Dia terus berjalan…dari satu tempat ke tempat lain…mengelilingi seluruh isi Wonderland. Meninggalkan sebuah jejak darah…jejak darah dan teriakan sakit dari orang yang ia bunuh dengan ditebas.

Dia berjalan dan berjalan hingga tiba disebuah hutan lebat…hutan lebat dimana cahaya tak dapat menembus hutan, dia masuk kedalam terus berjalan hingga menemukan sebuah pintu besar berwarna coklat dengan ukiran spade ditengah pintu itu, spade berwarna merah seperti darah. Dia berpikir bahwa setelah membuka pintu itu, semua ini akan selesai…namun,dia salah…dia salah besar…ketika pintu dibuka keluarlah banyak tangan berwarna hitam mencoba untuk menggapai-gapai dirinya. Dia berlari mencoba untuk keluar dari hutan itu…namun, terlambat tangan itu berhasil menggapainya dan membawanya masuk kedalam pintu itu. Memenjarakan dirinya seperti seorang criminal.

Meninggalkan pedangnya didepan hutan tersebut…selain jejak darah dan pedang tersebut, tak ada tanda-tanda lain bahwa dia hidup…

Mimpi kecil itu menyeringai…dia telah berhasil membawa seorang kedalam dunia nya. Dimana kau dapat membuat semua yang kau mimpikan menjadi nyata…

Alice kedua adalah seorang namja yang gemar bernyanyi, suaranya merdu, dan wajahnya tampan…banyak orang menyukainya. Dia tersenyum dan terus bernyanyi dan bernyayi…dia berjalan kedalam Wonderland dengan senyum dan percaya diri bahwa dirinya akan menjadi Alice. Selama di Wonderland, dia terus bernyanyi dan bernyanyi, memikat semua orang untuk mendengarkannya. Dia telah menyebarkan banyak lagu, dia terus bernyanyi dan membagikan lagunya seperti Its Has To Be You yang telah menjadi OST Cinderella Stepsister. Dia selalu bernyanyi dengan senyuman.

Dia berjalan dari kota ke kota, daerah ke daerah, memikat semua orang dan terus bernyanyi dan bernyanyi…namun…itu tak berlangsung lama….ada seorang pemabuk saat itu…dia membawa pistol dan sebuah mawar berwarna biru yang sangat langka. Dia sebenarnya pergi melamar seorang wanita yang sangat ia cintai, namun dia ditolak. Akhirnya dia pergi dan menjadi mabuk. Dia mendekat ke sang Alice kedua yang sedang bernyanyi dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Sang Alice tak menyadari bahwa ada bahaya yang mengincarnya.

Tiba-tiba saja…

BANG!

Terbang lah sebuah peluru ke kepala sang Alice kedua. Sang Alice yang sedang bernyanyi sangat kaget, dia masih bisa melihat sekitar…dia memerhatikan dan mendapatkan pria yang tadi menembaknya lalu, dipegang kepalanya di tangannya sekarang terdapat darahnya sendiri. Dia tersenyum mengambil pistol itu…dia menembak kepalanya sekali lagi sambil tersenyum…senyum yang sangat menyeramkan. Karena, cipratan darah sang Alice bunga biru yang langka itu sekarang, terkotori dengan darah sang Alice yang sekarang telah terlentang di tanah. Matanya masih terbuka dan bibirnya masih tersenyum. Lalu, pria itu meninggalkannya begitu saja…melempar bunga mawar biru itu…bunga mawar itu tidak berwarna biru lagi….tetapi, merah…

'Hahahaha…ini adalah yang kedua…' gumam Mimpi Kecil yang sedang memperhatikan kejadian itu. Dia tertawa, dia sangat senang, akhirnya dia telah membuat 2 orang tak akan bisa melupakannya.

Alice ketiga adalah seorang namja cantik yang sangat dipuji banyak orang. Mimpi kecil tertarik kepada orang ini. Malam itu…mimpi kecil membawa sang namja ke Wonderland. Dia memimpikan mempunyai kerajaan, dia adalah sang raja. Dia ingin semua orang menurutinya. Namun, karena hal itu dia takut…dia takut duplikat dirinya akan mengambil alih semuanya….semua miliknya…kerajaannya…dia pun mulai berpikir siapapun yang berani menentangnya akan menghilang dari kerajaan itu. Setiap kalinya,ada orang yang menghilang tanpa jejak. Tidak tahu kemana. Sampai suatu hari datang seseorang yang bijak, membuat orang itu menjadi perhatian para penduduk dan mengabaikan sang raja. Dia sangat kesal. Dia menjadi gila dan marah… mengurung dirinya lama sekali…hingga akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk mengusir pria itu…namun, semua penduduk berpihak pada sang pria…akhirnya,sang raja menjadi gila dan susah…

'Satu lagi orang menarik…hehehe' tawa sang Mimpi Kecil , dia berpikir untuk mengakhiri permainan ini dengan satu kali lagi…  
>'Satu lagi saja…satu lagi' gumamnya pada dirinya sambil terkekeh…<p>

Alice keempat adalah seorang kakak beradik. Dimimpi mereka, mereka diundang dengan sebuah undangan bergambar Joker. Tetapi, setelah dipegang kartu itu berubah menjadi Ace of Heart berwarna kuning. Mereka duduk di tengah taman memegang cangkir dan meminum dengan perlahan seperti bangsawan. Dimeja terdapat cookies dan dan sepoci teh hangat manis.

Sang kakak yang bandel dan sang adik yang pintar. Melengkapi satu sama lain. Mereka telah melalui banyak pintu, dari pintu ke pintu. Membuka mereka dan melihat. Hingga akhirnya, menemukan pintu yang menurut mereka paling menarik. Sang kakak siapa membuka dengan senyuman lebar…senyuman yang sangat mengerikan…kayak manusia monyet! Dan sang adik yang merasakan firasat buruk. Tidak tahu kenapa badannya bergerak sendiri, menahan sang kakak yang akan membuka pintu tersebut. Tangan kirinya menahan sang kakak sedangkan, tangan kanan memegang sebuah pedang. Dan dengan sendirinya pedang itu menebas sang kakak.

Ketika sadar apa yang telah dilakukan. Sang adik menangis, pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Sang adik menggendong kakaknya yang sudah tak bernafas, memasuki pintu itu mengharapkan bantuan. Pintu itu tertutup dan tak dapat dibuka. Dia terus berjalan dan berjalan namun masih tak bisa…dan tak akan pernah bisa….

Sang Mimpi Kecil pun bermaksud menyudahi permainan ini….namun dia masih belum puas…jadi…

Siapakah Alice berikutnya…?

* * *

><p>Author Note :<p>

Sorry ya…saya masih amateur jadinya akhirnya kayak gitu deh…mana cerita Alice kedua mpe akhir aneh banget lagi…

Pertanyaan nih buat ELF!  
>Kalian bisa ga ngenalin member-member siapa aja yang aku pakai bwt cerita ini?<br>Jawab ya…makasih dan mau baca…kuharap ada yang mau Review~ga ngarepin banyak banyak kok~asal dapat aja~

Sekali lagi,makasih dah mw baca~Review ya!

© Ezekiel


End file.
